Blog użytkownika:Alusia/Z królewskiego pamiętnika... - Rozdział 1
Z królewskiego pamiętnika... - Rozdział 1 '' 6 czerwca'' 'Drogi pamiętniczku... Boże. O Boże. Jak myśmy te nasze dzieci wychowali? Przecież mają wszystko co potrzebne : dach nad głową, rodzinę, ubrania, no i z głodu też nie umierają. Mają wielkie szczęście że urodziły się jako dzieci z królewskiego rodu. Ale oni po prostu czasami tego nie doceniają. '' ''Staramy się z Anną zapewnić im dobrą przyszłość, staramy się żeby wyrośli na ludzi.. A oni co? Ignorują to wszytko! O, na przekład dzisiaj! Byłem rano w stajni u Svena, zanieść mu trochę marchewek. Cały czas to robię, taki nawyk którego w żaden sposób nie mogę się pozbyć... No nieważne, dawałem temu łakomczuchowi ostatnią marchęwkę, kiedy nagle usłyszałem jakieś krzyki na zewnątrz. Wyszłem oczywiście zobaczyć co się dzieje. Wychodzę, i co widzę? Oczywiście dzieciaki! Lily uciekała Robertowi i piszczała tak że aż uszy bolały! Do tej pory lewe ucho mam zatkane... A Robert oczywiście nie lepszy. Gonił ją strasząc wiadrem wody. Kątem oka zauważyłem grupkę mieszkających w Arendelle starszych pań. Szły sobie obok ulicą, wytykały palcami dzieci i rechotały zakrywając usta dłońmi. Wiecie jak ja się wstydziłem?! No poprostu myślałem że zapadnę się pod ziemie! Kiedy już tamte staruszki się opanowały i sobie poszły (naszczęście!) jako dobry ojciec podeszłem do swoich dzieci i ustałem przed nimi. ''- Hej, hej! Spokój! '' ''- Tato!! - piszczała moja córka - On mnie straszy! '' ''- Taak, na pewno! - Robert krzyknął, chowając za sobą wiadro z wodą- Ona kłamie!'' ''- Tak, jasne!'' I znowu się zaczęło. Lily uciekała, a Robert ją gonił. Boże! Co za diabły z tych dzieci! ''- No już, spokuj!'' Znowu stanąłem na przeciwko nich i spiorunowałem ich zrokiem. Chyba się mnie nie przestraszyli. Eh... Kiedy tak na nich patrzyłem, nie zauważyłem jak za moimi plecami przechodzi Daniel z Chloe. ''- Cześć stary! - Daniel klepnął mnie w ramie.'' ''- Cześć - odpowiedziałem, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z dzieci.'' ''- Cześć wujku! '' Chloe przywitała mnie tym swoim słodkim uśmieszkiem. Dlaczego to akurat Danielowi musiała się trafić taka córka? Jest miła, posłuszna.. Kurcze, muszę porozmawiać z Elsą, jak ona ją wychowuje.. ''- Co tam słychać? - zapytał Daniel.'' ''- Hm.. Nie widać? - odpowiedziałem trochę ironicznie.'' ''- Dzieci znowu dokazują co?'' ''- No tak jakby..'' ''- Idziemy z Chloe na ryby nad rzekę. idziesz z nami?'' ''- Nie, dzięki. Najpierw muszę się z nimi rozprawić - powiedziałem i spojrzałem piorunująco na dzieci. Chyba teraz się zawstydzili, bo oboje spuścili głowy.'' ''- No dobra, jak chcesz. My idziemy.'' ''- Narazie wujku!'' ''- Do zobaczenia.'' ''- No to my już może... - zaczął Robert wycofując się powoli.'' '''- O nie, jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem!' '''- Ale tato.. - prychnęła Lily.'' ''- Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?! Widzieliście jak tamte panie się na was patrzyły? Wiedzieliście jak ja się musiałem za was wstydzić?! Co to w ogóle za zabawy?! Skąd macie ta wodę?'' ''- No z rzeki..'' ''- Z rzeki? Po co wam była woda z rzeki?!'' ''- No ja chciałem...'' ''- On chciał mnie tą wodą oblać! - pisnęła Lily.'' ''- Nie podnoś głosu! - burknąłem - A ty? Co ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Czy ty jesteś poważny? Śmingus-dyngus już dawno był!'' ''- No wiem, ale...'' ''- Przeproś ją!'' ''- Ale tato! - oburzył się mój syn.'' ''- Przeproś ją! - rozkazałem podnoszosząc głos'' ''- Przepraszam... - wydukał Robert.'' ''- Nie słyszałam! - odburknęła Lily odwracając się do niego tyłem.'' ''- Przepraszam... - powiedział nieco głośniej.'' ''- No dobra. Za wasze zachowanie należy wam się kara. Musicie... - taki ze mnie dobry ojciec, że nawet nie potrafię wymyśliś odpowiedzniej kary! - Zgrabicie wszystkie liście w ogrodach. Za dwie godziny trawa ma tam ślnić! No, idźcie już! Zmykajcie!'' ''No i poszli. Z opuszczonymi głowami, wielce obrażeni, ale poszli. Stałem tak jeszcze chwile patrząc jak odchodząc. Byłem z siebie dumny. Nareszcie pokazałem im, kto tu rządzi!'' ''Eh, ale to tylko jedna z wielu takich sytuacji. Wczoraj kłócili się chyba ze 3 razy! Co zrobiliśmy źle? No co?!Jaki błąd popełniliśmy w ich wychowywaniu?'' ''Och, podobno Elsa skończyła właśnie audiencje. Muszę koniecznie z nią porozmawiać! Jak ona to robi, że jej córka jest tak dobrze ułożona? Dobra, lecę, bo jeszcze zajmnie się czymś innym i w ogóle nie będe mógł z nią pogadać. Narazie! ' Ok, oto był rozdział pierwszy. Długo zwlekałam ze wstawieniem go, bo strasznie mi się nie podoba. Jestem z niego bardzo niezadowolona. Myślę, że i wy to dostrzegacie. Hm.. A dlaczego jest tak a nie inaczej? Bo muszę jakoś rozkręcić tą akcje. Planuję to wszystko rozpocząć w rozdziale 3, ale jeszcze nie wiem, nie wiem czy ten fanfic wytrzyma do 3 rozdziału.. Bo niby mam pomysł i w ogóle, ale nie potrafię tego jakoś napisać. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje! A może to przez ten stres związany z zakończeniem roku szkolnego? Sama nie wiem... Szczerze, to nie mam pojęcia kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział. I czy w ogóle się pojawi.. Wszystko się okażę. To tyle z mojej strony. Hejtujcie ten rozdział ile chcecie, wiem że jest do du*y :P Paa :-* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania